Various types of vehicle doors, latches, and handles have been developed. Known exterior door handles may be mechanically interconnected to a door latch by linkage and/or cables. One known arrangement includes an inertia counterweight, bellcrank lever and related components. However, known door handles and linkages may suffer from various drawbacks.